Transatlanticism
by amourdesoi
Summary: AU. Honestly, Moriyama Shiemi had only wanted to make some friends. Going into a supposedly haunted house on a dare and inadvertently summoning the son of Satan himself ... well, let's just say that wasn't exactly part of the plan. Rin x Shiemi.
1. prologue

A/N: So... I've been dying to write something Rin x Shiemi. This is what came out, I guess.

I don't own Ao no Exorcist/Blue Exorcist.

* * *

><p><strong>transatlanticism<strong>

_prologue_

"What's wrong, Shiemi? Too scared?"

"S-scared? No, o-of course not...!"

Perhaps her denial would have been a little more persuasive if her knees weren't knocking together and the stutter hadn't been present. Shiemi glanced at the foreboding, old looking mansion in front of her and gulped, her hands knotting together anxiously. Behind her, Izumo sighed impatiently.

"Well, it's now or never. I mean, you don't have to go in if you don't want to," Izumo stated, and Shiemi looked back at her hopefully. "I just thought you wanted to be friends, that's all."

Shiemi's face fell.

Friendship – that was the whole reason she was in this predicament. As she looked towards the mansion again, uncertainty flickered through her mind. _Why do I have to do something like this just to have friends...? _Why, indeed – but deep down, the lure of promised friendship was all too powerful for her to ignore. Having been home-schooled her whole life until attending school just this year, she was the lonely newcomer – and now that she had decided to do something about it, it seemed that she'd have to prove herself.

"I... I do, Izumo-san..."

"Then go ahead. You only have to stay for an hour."

Paku, Izumo's constant companion, looked from the blonde to her friend nervously. "Are you sure we should-"

"I'll do it!" Shiemi interjected, forcing a smile. "Then we can be friends, r-right?"

The purple haired girl smirked. "Yes. Now get a move on!"

"O-okay..."

And with that, she nodded to herself, brows furrowed in determination. She placed one foot in front of the other until she reached the large, heavy looking double doors. When she looked back at the other girls, Izumo was tapping her foot with a brow raised; Paku simply looked distraught.

_Here goes nothing..._

Shiemi resisted the urge to knock – that would be silly, since _hopefully _nothing or no one lived inside - and slowly pushed open one of the doors, stepping inside and shutting the door quietly. When it was first built, it was probably grand; but now, the large foyer was messy, dust laying thickly on every surface. A large staircase lay further ahead at the center, a broken chandelier laying lopsided on the floor in front of it. If it wasn't for all the dust and cracks on the large paned window above the stairs, the moonlight would have been streaming inside. Instead, the whole atmosphere was murky looking and eerily quiet, a musty smell permeating the stagnant air.

One of her teachers, Okumura-sensei – she blushed the tiniest bit at the thought of her bespectacled professor – had told the class about this house once. He had warned them that it was dangerous due to the old age and state of disrepair it was in, trying to dispel any thoughts his students may have had about entering.

Despite the warnings, however, everyone had still been curious; rumors flew around that the house was haunted. By what, no one knew, though there was speculation it was the son of the devil himself – Satan – who kept watch and protected the house from foolish intruders. Of course, those were just rumors...

Something scurried across the floor upstairs, skittering closer, and Shiemi jumped at the sound. She willed herself not to shake and looked up at the top of the stairs where the noise ended. A sigh of relief escaped her as her eyes landed on what looked to be a cat. It tilted its head, let out a meow, then started down one of the hallways. Before it disappeared further into the darkness, it glanced back at Shiemi – as if calling her.

"Kitty, wait...!" She called out. Even if it was just the company of a stray cat, at least she wouldn't be totally alone in this creepy place; so before she could scare herself out of following the feline, she strode up the steps and gulped before stepping into the dark.

She felt her way down what she was guessing was a hallway, turning down random corners and praying nothing collapsed under her feet. Once she was completely sure she'd never find her way back, she spotted the cat. It was sitting in a patch of dusty moonlight, looking at her almost impatiently.

_Cats don't get impatient, Shiemi, _she reminded herself sternly. Before she could linger anymore on that thought, the cat whisked its tail – _tails? _Shiemi noted in disbelief - and padded into the open doorway it had been sitting outside of.

"H-hey!" She whisper-yelled out, stumbling forward to catch the dark-furred cat. Taking hold of the doorway to regain her balance, she cautiously peered into the room before stepping inside. It looked the same as the rest of the house, except for one detail.

On the creaky wooden floor, there was a large circle, either carved or drawn onto the surface. Arcane looking symbols littered the inside of it, lines and shapes that Shiemi couldn't begin to comprehend. It looked faded, as though it had been there for at least a decade; the dust did little to help. Looking at it, for some reason, gave her the chills. Inside of the circle, the cat sat and stared at her before meowing again.

"Please don't run away..." She said gently, slowly approaching the animal as it continued to gaze back at her.

When she was close, she crouched down and smiled, reaching a pale hand out to pet it on top of its head. As her hand drew closer, she realized the animal had two tiny horns perched on its head; suddenly, its paw flew out and the claws caught her right on the inside of her wrist, digging deep into her skin. "Ah!" Gasping at the stinging sensation and drawing away her arm, her eyes watered a bit as she looked at the tiny little drop of blood that beaded and fell from her wrist and landed on the floor.

She clutched her wrist, looking ruefully at the animal that had jumped off to the side – and that was when the blue light appeared. Emerald green eyes widened at the light, and she gawked even further when the light started to spark and turn into azure flames. Too stunned to even move, she could only watch the strange occurrence before her as if in a trance. The flames raced from the exact spot the drop of her blood had landed, speedily spreading out as if gasoline had been laid before it, tracing all the lines that had been placed on the floor. In a way, they were beautiful looking.

_The rumors, they're..._

Gusts of wind coming from nowhere rushed past her, blowing her platinum blonde hair out of her face. Once every etched mark in the circle was lit up, something else appeared through the bright blue flames. If it was even possible, her eyes grew larger at what she saw; a hand. A hand was coming through the circle, gripping the floor outside of the large circluar symbol. Another hand joined on the opposite side, and arms followed soon after. Something – someone was pulling itself up.

_They're...!_

Shiemi couldn't even finish her thought, and she fell back on her rear, shocked at the sight in front of her. What looked to be a teenage boy was down on one knee on the now solid floor, and slowly, he drew himself up. The first thing she saw was the tail flicking sporadically behind him. Trembling, her eyes met his – they were just as piercing and blue as the flames that had just been alight on the floor. Slightly pointed ears stuck out through his dark, tousled hair.

"Oi, you-" The boy began to say, and suddenly, she felt extremely dizzy.

The last thing she saw before she fell backwards and fainted were those glowing, deep blue eyes, his mouth forming words she couldn't hear.

* * *

><p>AN: Well, I hope whoever read this liked it! I'll only continue this if people want me to, so...

Please review and tell me what you think! :)


	2. one

A/N: Wow, all those reviews were kind of overwhelming! In a good way, of course... now I pray I can only live up to your expections.

In case anyone didn't realize it the first time around, this is **Alternate Universe **- and in this universe, demons don't exist (or aren't supposed to, anyway). The Academy will still be there, just... well, I'm kind of going with the flow. Hopefully that works out...?

I'll try to keep them as in-character as I can, so if they're not 100% I'm sorry, I'll keep trying, though. :)

Short chapter is short. I'm sorry, they'll get longer!

Don't own AnE.

* * *

><p><strong>transatlanticism<strong>

_one_

"... ey ..."

"... Hey! ..."

_What's this voice?_

"... the hell, wake..."

Slowly, Shiemi's eyes fluttered open; she let out a yelp as the first thing she saw were narrowed blue eyes, and tried to sit up in a hurry. Unfortunately, this caused her forehead to smack right into the boy's – and she squealed in terror as everything rushed back to her.

Izumo and Paku, the dare... following the cat, the circle on the floor; and last, the brilliant blue flames and the boy that had emerged from them. Her eyes remained trained on the strange boy in front of her, watching him as he rubbed his forehead and growled.

"D-d-demon!" She blurted out ever so eloquently, hands planted on the floor and ready to push her body up at a moment's notice. "Get a-away from me!"

Somewhere in her panicked mind, she could only think about how she'd _definitely _never have friends if the boy … _thing_ in front of her decided to strike her down. Shiemi swallowed another cry as he looked back up to her, blue eyes glaring and – and were those _fangs _he was baring at her?

She felt rather faint again.

"Who are you calling a demon, huh?" He sneered, turning his nose up. "Besides, you're not so..." He trailed off as his eyes roved over her, then coughed and swivelled his face back to the side. "You're not so peachy-looking yourself!"

Shiemi either ignored the barb or it didn't register. "But.. you are a demon, aren't you?" She asked, voice squeaky and high pitched with tension. "You... the flames, and..."

"Tch," The boy snorted, his tail curling behind him, "So what if I am? You just didn't have to say it like _that. _I'm not even a full one, jeez!"

So he _was _a demon, he had just been... offended, Shiemi concluded in disbelief. "S-Sorry," She apologized, and began to question her own sanity – who said sorry to a demon after accusing them of being what they really were?

There was a few more moments of terse silence as they studied each other – and it was when the shock started to subside that she realized he was stark naked.

Shiemi let out a loud shriek, pointing at him before her hands changed positions to cover her eyes. "P-put something on! You're... you're...!"

Looking out from the cracks of her fingers, she noticed he looked confused before the pointed tips of his ears grew red, and he quickly dashed out of sight. There was a ripping noise and a grumble before she heard, "... uh... sorry."

Once she placed her hands at her side once more, she almost felt like giggling at the image he presented. The remains of the ratty curtain hanging crookedly from one of the windows had been wrapped around his body like a robe, his face red. Without realizing it, she stared at him again; her eyes traced around the pointed edges of his fangs and ears, down to the furry tip of his tail.

Shiemi had never seen a demon in real life, or had ever had proof that they actually existed – until now. Demons were just myths are threats to children who didn't go to bed on time. But even so, weren't demons supposed to be … fearsome looking? He certainly looked imposing, but there was no crazed look in his eye; not to mention the fact he hadn't tore her apart yet... or that he was swaddled in an old, moth-eaten curtain. The fear was still present, but slowly started to ebb away.

Just as quietly, the boy took in her own rounded features. The platinum blonde hair curled slightly under her chin, the big grass green eyes set into a slightly chubby face - he was sure he had never seen something so _gentle _looking; soft, even. Tearing his eyes away from her flushed cheeks to prevent his own from becoming more so, he held out a hand to her.

He mumbled something that Shiemi didn't catch, too focused on his outstretched hand. Blinking, she returned her gaze to his face, "I-I'm sorry?"

"... Rin," He said, the word coming out so gruffly it almost sounded like a snarl. "It's not _demon, _it's _Rin._"

_Rin_, she thought, _Rin doesn't sound like a terrible demon's name..._ Hesitantly, she lifted up her own arm and reached for his hand with her own, not sure whether she should feel shocked or not that his skin was just as warm as hers, though a little rougher.

"Ah... nice to meet you, Rin," She said lamely, feeling strange at the fact she was introducing herself to an actual demon, "My name's Shiemi." His hand closed around hers, and she felt herself being lifted to her feet with ease. "I'm sorry about earlier," she tried politely, "I was... scared, but... you seem nice?" She hoped the boy – Rin, as he had said – didn't catch the unsure tone in her voice at the end of her statement.

"Do you... live here?" She asked him uncertainly.

Rin had opened his mouth, about to answer, when there was a low, rumbling growl from the doorway; suddenly, he was baring his teeth at whatever stood behind her. The very sound of it sent chills running down her back, and ever so slowly, she turned around.

Shiemi nearly choked on a gasp; in the doorway was a large, dark dog, snarling at them. Saliva dripped from its yellowed fangs, and a putrid odor seemed to fill up the room as it glared at them with dully glowing eyes. It took a step forward, bits of rotting flesh falling off from its flank – and then two more of the same appeared behind it.

Not even a moment later, Rin had stepped in front of her. "Stay behind me... Shiemi!" He grunted as one of the dogs lunged at him, and he sent a fist flying; with a yowl, it was sent back into its companions. To her horror, it did not stay down – it got right back up and started towards them again, the others advancing behind it.

"What a-are...!" She breathed out, voice high pitched. _I wish I never came in this house!_

"No time for that! C'mon, we gotta get outta here!" Rin yelled, cursing when he barely sidestepped one of the creatures and punching another. She remained frozen with fear, eyes wide as she took in the scene before her. Everything was too surreal – surely she was dreaming?

Unfortunately, she discovered she was most certainly awake when one of the hellish canine's jaws snapped less than two inches away from her face. She shrieked, mind going blank, before the dog let out a terrible whine as it was kicked into the wall.

"Shiemi!" Rin urged her, grabbing her wrist. When she was still rooted to the spot, he grunted out, "Aw, forget it!" And promptly threw her over his shoulder and darted out of the room.

Still shellshocked, she idly wondered how the curtain still managed to stay up on his frame as he frantically turned down all the corners Shiemi had bumbled through. Harsh barking reached her ears, and looking up from her perch on his shoulder, she could see the hounds steadily gaining on them. Gaining back a bit of her sense through the hazy mental fog, she stared wide eyed at the bounding dogs.

"R-Rin! They're right behind us!"

He let out another curse before she felt his arm hold her secure against his shoulder as he reached the foyer area, leaping down over the staircase as she let out a little scream. The dogs rushed towards them, obviously not minding the stairs, and more appeared from the surrounding rooms downstairs.

They were cornered. Shiemi felt like crying right now; this hadn't been what she'd asked for, or what she wanted. She had just wanted friends, not a strange demon boy lugging her around like a sack of potatoes – not to mention the demented hellhounds on their tail.

"I... I don't want to _die_, Rin!" Shiemi wailed. Rin's only response was to hold her tighter as he tried to think of a way to get out without getting mauled in the process.

_I never even got around to planting those hydrangeas... _she thought belatedly, squeezing her eyes shut so she wouldn't have to see those huge jaws clamping down on her head -

- when gunshots rang out, followed by the pained howls of the dogs. Another round of shots pierced the air before she opened her eyes – and when she did, her mouth fell open and she gawked at the figure in the doorway, holding a pair of smoking pistols in his hands.

"Okumura-...sensei...?"

Still perched on Rin's shoulder, she rubbed her eyes and looked again. Sure enough, her teacher was still standing there, tucking the firearms away into holsters underneath his long coat. He cleared his throat and slid his glasses up further on his nose, and Shiemi gawked, slackjawed at her – apparently gun toting – professor.

"Are you alright, Shiemi-san?"

"I... I... how did you-"

"Kamiki-san came to the dorm and woke me up. She said there was a loud scream," Shiemi realized he was probably talking about when she had finally noticed Rin was rather _bare_, "And a bright blue light coming from one of the windows."

At that point, the teal eyes behind his glasses narrowed and slid over to Rin, who slowly set the blonde down. He returned the look of distrust with one of his own. "I must say... I never saw this one coming." Pinching the bridge of his nose, he looked towards Shiemi again. "So, you aren't hurt-?"

Somewhere in between releasing some strange, naked half-demon trapped in some sort of seal and witnessing her bookish teacher blowing round after round off into demonic dogs, the night's events proved to be too much.

And for the second time in less than a half an hour, Moriyama Shiemi slid to her knees, fell forward, and passed out.

* * *

><p>AN: Like I said, this one is short too... I promise they'll get longer, I just felt this would be a good place to leave off. If you don't think so, I'm sorry D:!

Feedback is always, always appreciated. It lets me know if there's anything to fix, if there's nothing to fix (which I highly doubt!), and just how people feel about this story in general.

Thanks so much for reading, please continue to do so. :)

PS: I apologize for the crappy action scene. I'm, uh... working on that...


	3. two

A/N: Thanks again for all the reviews, you guys are great :)! Hope this chapter is good enough for now, though it's still a bit short.

I don't own AnE.

* * *

><p><strong>transatlanticism<strong>

_two_

"Oi! Spotty four-eyes, I can carry her, y'know!"

Okumura Yukio reigned in a sigh, glancing tiredly at Rin. "Be quiet."

He hadn't been expecting this. He hadn't expected his... _estranged _brother to be released so soon, if ever. He certainly had never foresaw it to be Moriyama Shiemi's doing. And after all the precautions several of the staff at True Cross had laid forth to keep everything hidden-

"Hmph," Rin muttered.

Mephisto had to be notified of this event; that is, if he wasn't aware of it yet. Then, Mephisto himself could figure out what to do with Rin. Until then, Yukio was forced to bring the half demon with him – and to use force if necessary.

Adjusting the blonde girl in his arms, he dug out a key from his pocket as Rin tapped his foot impatiently on the porch outside of the dilapidated mansion. Ignoring the still grumbling Rin, he slid the key into the lock on the door; it took some jiggling, but it finally opened to reveal Yukio's bedroom. Gently, he laid the blonde girl down on his bed before lifting the sheet over her.

Rin's shadow cast over them, and he glanced up. For a moment, he wondered what was going through the half demon's mind. The blue eyes were dark and unblinking as they stared at Shiemi, and Yukio cleared his throat to draw away his attention.

"I have to make a call," He stood to his feet, "I trust you won't do anything to endanger Shiemi-san, or-"

Unconsciously, Yukio stopped mid-sentence at the look on Rin's face. It was a glower mixed with a slight trembling of distaste on his lips, causing a sharp looking fang to protrude ever so slightly.

"Go make your damn call." With that, Rin plopped down on the floor next to the sleeping girl. He turned his back to Yukio, and the teacher held in another sigh before walking to the door, looking back at them once more before leaving.

Rin propped an arm up n her bedside, resting his cheek on the sheets as he studied her. _Shiemi_, she said her name was. He wondered how a small, slight-looking girl like her had managed to release him from that dark, empty space he'd been confined in for the past ten years. Slowly, he brought up his other hand – it backed away, then gently, he ran a finger tentatively over the smooth skin of her hand.

_You seem nice – _that was what she had said to him back in the mansion. Nice? He wasn't sure if that was true or not; he hadn't been around people long enough to know if he was.

He couldn't explain it, but something pulled at him as he stole shy glimpses of her sleeping face. Something protective, something he'd never felt before. It didn't make any sense to him. Even though he'd basically been shunned from all human contact for years and years, he knew it was strange to feel this way about someone so quickly.

They barely had a conversation, if it could be called that, before the demon hounds had showed up. That was when the _pull _had started; to keep the dogs away from her felt like something instinctive, natural. When they had been cornered in the foyer, he had been at a total loss of what to do. He remembered his insides twisting, his guts roiling at the thought of the pale girl being torn apart by spittle flecked jaws.

And then Yukio had showed up – it had been what felt like forever since he had seen the one he used to call _brother. _He still looked the same, with those dumb spots still on his face, bookish glasses perched on his nose. He'd felt anger at him when he'd come in with guns ablaze, but oddly enough, Rin wasn't sure if it was because of what had happened ten years ago or the fact he'd been able to do what he hadn't – save Shiemi.

"Rin...?"

Lost in his thoughts, he hadn't realized she had stirred from her sleep. She gazed at him sleepily through half lidded green eyes, and he swallowed uncomfortably.

"Uh... hey."

"So it wasn't a dream, then..." She mumbled, though he wasn't sure if it was more to herself than anyone else. "Where is Okumura-sensei? Is he-"

"He's fine," Rin interjected, miffed. Was she _that_ concerned about that stupid four eyes? "You're... you're okay, though?"

She sat up a bit, her back propped up by the pillows. "I think so... but I can hardly believe what happened tonight." Her brows furrowed. "Stuff like that... well, demons aren't supposed to exist." Green eyes binked at him. "I-I guess they do, though."

He didn't know what to say to that, really, since his mere presence was enough of a statement to hers. He lowered his head and stared at the floor, unsure of what to say next.

"Thank you, Rin."

His head shot up. "W-What? For what?" He hadn't been the one to save the day; no, that role had been played quite nicely by _Yukio_-

"I know Okumura-sensei helped a lot, too, but..." She blushed and focused her attention onto her fingers. "If you hadn't been up there in that room, then I wouldn't have lasted long enough to be saved by Okumura-sensei. So... thank you for saving me too, Rin! You're a whole lot stronger than me... I'm jealous, really!"

Rin gaped at her for a minute before remembering to close his mouth. She thought _he_ saved her, too – heat unfolded in his face and neck and ears and _everywhere_ at her praise. _Accept it like a man_, he tried to remind himself – instead, this came out:

"Ah... u-uh... thanks!" Rin prayed it didn't come out as squeakily as he thought it sounded, but he didn't have anymore time to think about that when Yukio came back inside.

"I'm glad you're awake, Shiemi-san. You're alright?" He received a nod from Shiemi and a glare from Rin, which he dutifully ignored. "If you don't mind, there's a few questions we'd like to ask you."

"We?" She murmured in confusion.

"By _we, _he really means _me_!" Shiemi gasped as her known-to-be-eccentric headmaster stepped in as well, clad in the strange, colorful clothes that seemed to be the only part of his wardrobe.

"Pheles-sensei!"

"I hear you got yourself into quite the situation tonight, Moriyama-san!" Ignoring Rin's protests, he pushed him out of the way and settled himself into the bed, staring intently at the blonde girl and smiling. "Please... tell me _all _about it."

So she did – leaving out Izumo's dare, because even though it was _kinda sorta_ Izumo's fault, Shiemi wasn't the type of person to tattle. Mephisto stroked his goatee thougtfully, glancing from Rin to Shiemi and then back again.

"Your blood, you say, brought him out of the seal?" A nod. "Well, it's really quite simple, then!"

"I-it is?" Shiemi questioned. Yukio was observing from wall he was leaning on, and Rin had managed to push some of Mephisto out of the way, enough so he could sit on the bed as well.

"Why, yes!" Mephisto reached out a gloved hand to pat her on the head, jerking a thumb at the glaring half demon next to him. "Moriyama Shiemi, you are now his master! Or, in this case, mistress. Either way, congratulations!"

A long, pregnant pause took over the room.

"Whaaat?"

"Y-you can't be serious!" Yukio protested, pushing himself off the wall. "Shiemi-san is just a normal girl! You can't ask her to... to..."

"Asking? Who said anything about that?" Mephisto shrugged. "That's just the way it is, you see."

_Is that why I felt that way...? _Rin questioned himself. Outwardly, he sputtered. "Hey! Wait one damn second! What if I don't want to-!"

"Ah, do you hear that?" The headmaster cupped a hand around his ear, "Why, I _do _believe someone is calling me! Well, toodles!" And thus, he pranced out, leaving the three of them to stare at each other wordlessly.

It was Yukio who broke the silence. "... It's late. You should get some rest, Shiemi-san." He rubbed his forehead, "If you need take a day off tomorrow, it's understandable."

"I-I'll be fine! I'll... be fine..." She trailed off, clearly lost in her own thought processes.

The teacher glanced at Rin, who was not-so-discreetly stealing peeks at Shiemi. "And you... you'll share a room with me tonight."

"What? Hell no! I refuse to-!"

"Rin... it's probably best to listen to Okumura-sensei... but I'll see you tomorrow!" The blonde sent him a reassuring smile which quickly stopped his emerging tirade.

"I... I... oh, hell," He grumbled, standing to his feet. "I guess. Hurry up, bastard! Jeez..." He turned to exit the room. "Bye... Shiemi."

The girl sighed and settled back down into the sheets, popping back up in surprise when the strange looking cat from earlier meowed right in her ear. "Oh, you scared me..." She murmured, lifting a hand up to pet it. _Horns... two tails... it has to be another demon. But... _Shiemi laughed softly when the cat purred and rubbed its face against her palm, closing her eyes and turning on her side when it made its way down to her legs and curled up next to them.

Despite the myths that surrounded demons, she thought she might have at least found two that proved them to be wrong.

* * *

><p>AN: Lame chapter ending is lame, sorry :x! I hope everyone still seems to be IC – please review and let me know what you think! Thanks~


End file.
